


Yankee Delta

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Gen, Kaiju, Mecha, Post-World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: 1975.   New San Francisco, California.   Thirty years ago, at the end of the Second World War, humanity found itself facing an unprecedented new threat.A monstrous threat from beyond the stars and from beneath the oceans itself.    Carried to our world on a meteorite as small microorganisms, the threat grew benath the waves to menace all of humanity.In the face of this new threat, humanity united as never before, throwing off old animosities and prejudices to face this new threat as one...





	Yankee Delta

**Author's Note:**

> More original work from me. Enjoy :=)

******

In 1945, as the Second World War drew to a close, a meteorite came down in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Largely ignored due to the ongoing war effort, the meteorite sank beneath the waves, unnoticed.

In August of that same year, as the Allies seized Berlin, ending the war in Europe, seismographs picked up a unusually large of undersea quakes in the vicinity of where the meteorite went down.

On August 6th 1945, a massive amphibious creature emerged from the ocean and made landfall in the Japanese city of Hiroshima. Codenamed ‘Little Boy’ by the U.S. Navy, the creature rampaged through the city for at least an hour, killing thousands and destroying the city, before it was finally lured back out to sea and seemingly killed by a barrage of U.S. Naval gunfire, its body sinking under the ocean.

Four days later, another creature—codenamed ‘Fat Man’—emerged from the ocean and laid waste to the Japanese city of Nagasaki. In a rare move, the Japanese Imperial government agreed to a full and unconditional surrender to the United States in exchange for help in killing the creature.

Agreeing to the request, the U.S. sent a B-29 bomber to Japan, onboard the bomber carried a new type of bomb. Reaching Nagasaki, the bomber dropped the weapon—codenamed the ‘gadget’—on the city, killing the creature and destroying most of the city.

In the aftermath of these horrific events, the governments of the United States and Japan, together with the United Kingdom and the Soviet Union began to study the remains of the creature, finding that its biology was unlike anything on Earth, leading them to the conclusion that both Fat Man and Little Boy were of extraterrestrial origin.

Two months after the Nagasaki attack, a third creature emerged from the Pacific, this time attacking San Francisco, California before being successfully killed by another atomic weapon.

In the wake of these three attacks, leaders from the United States, the United Kingdom, the Soviet Union, and Japan met in Moscow to discuss this new threat. In a remarkable turn of events, the four nations agreed to a unified effort, a new organization, funded by the newly-formed United Nations, would be creature to investigate the origin and any possible way of killing these ‘Trespassers’ as the creatures became known.

This new organization would become known as the ‘North Pacific Allied Coalition’ or ‘NORPAC’. One of NORPAC’s first successes was retrieving the meteorite that had fallen into the Pacific months before. Examining it, scientists found that in addition to carrying the microorganisms that brought the Trespassers to Earth it was partially composed of a revolutionary metal that was lighter and harder than steel and yet highly malleable, it could even ‘grow’ under proper conditions, almost like a living thing.

Naming this extraterrestrial metal ‘vitrisite’, NORPAC began to fashion it into weaponry meant to fight the Trespassers, with limited success. Finally, in 1953, they found a way to successfully utilize it.

The Brawlers were born...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
